You Wouldn't Know, Pikachu
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: After Pikachu's welcoming reaction in Unova, Buneary is certain that their relationship is finally going to be complete, real, true, and eternal, and that her absence has made Pikachu's heart grow fonder for her. Then she finds herself in Blackthorn City in Johto, further away from him than ever. But what really hurts is that this is the 2nd time that Pikachu just let her leave.
_**Author's Note:** This story was inspired by the song **You Wouldn't Know** by _Jonathan Coulton _and_ Ellen McLain _, from the_ Portal 2 _level of_ LEGO Dimensions _. Also, I am still a Lagomorphshipper and strong support the pairing. I still read and highly recommend **PikaBun: One-shot Wonders** by _ravengal _. However, this story is meant to take more from the actual cannon show and be slightly more realistic. And, arguably, this story still has a happy ending. Enjoy!_

* * *

Buneary had a big smile on her face when Dawn let her out of her Pokeball. Coming to Unova had to have been the best thing that ever happened to her. She had been so sad when Dawn and Ash, and by extension, her and Pikachu had gone their separate ways after the Sinnoh League, but being a model for the cover of Poké Chic magazine and then working for Paris as a fashion model helped soften the blow. Besides, in her heart, she knew that she and Pikachu would _have_ to meet again. And sure enough, they met in Unova.

Buneary had been uncharacteristically shy at first, partially hiding behind Mamoswine, wondering how Pikachu would react to seeing her again after so much time had passed. She would never have imagined that Pikachu would literally _sense_ her presence, and gleefully call her over, inviting her to snuggle with him! At that moment, she was absolutely sure. Pikachu _did_ feel the same about her! Finally, their relationship could truly blossom! She could already picture all of it! Dawn would see how she and Pikachu belong together, and she'd let her go, just like Buizel and Ambipom. Sure, she'd miss Dawn a great deal, but if Pikachu wanted her as much as she wanted him, then it had to be done. Perhaps Ash might agree to another trade, further connecting the two trainers.

Buneary wished Dawn hadn't kept her in that Pokeball for so long. She hadn't had much of a chance to talk to Pikachu. That being said, now might be the time for she and Pikachu to move on in their relationship.

"Welcome to Blackthorn City, everyone!" Dawn declared.

Buneary blinked in confusion, fiddling nervously with the fluff around her waist as she looked around at Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, and Togekiss, who had also been released from their Pokeballs. Piplup was, of course, being carried in Dawn's arms.

"Is everyone ready to win the Wallace Cup?" Dawn asked with a determined smile.

Everyone cheered.

Everyone except for Buneary.

Distressed and confused, Buneary ran up to Dawn, seeking and asking for an answer.

Dawn petted Buneary on the head and said, "We're in the Johto region now, ready for a new adventure!"

Buneary's eyes went wide, and she frantically looked around, desperately searching for Pikachu, or at the very least Ash.

"What are you looking for?" Dawn asked in a concerned tone, then realization struck her and she said, "Oh, are you looking for Ash and his new friends? They're back in Unova. Ash still has to compete in the Unova League, after all."

Buneary felt her heart shatter as the cold, hard truth was driven into it.

Twice now, she had been separated from her. After Pikachu had welcomed her, and gotten her to warm up and open up her heart to him again, he just let her go and broke it all off without even so much of a goodbye.

As Buneary stood stunned as if turned to stone, Dawn put her hands on the Pokemon's shoulder and said loudly, "Buneary?! Are you okay? Buneary? Buneary!"

* * *

 _I just realized just how much of a commitmentphobic you are_  
 _I've been busy modeling fashion, it's been lots of fun so far_  
 _Team Rocket's not here, world's not in peril, no villains here. . . finally_

* * *

When Nurse Joy came out, with a Chansey right behind her pushing a cart with Buneary sitting on top of it, Dawn practically ran over to Nurse Joy and asked desperately, "Do you know what's wrong? I'm so worried about her!"

Nurse Joy gently patted Dawn's tightly clasped hands and said, "Your Buneary seems physically healthy, but it appears that she had gone into some kind of shock. I'm not sure why. But at any rate, she seems okay now. Just let her rest for a while and I'm sure she'll be better. But if it happens again, try to think of anything similar in the two events that could've triggered it."

Dawn nodded, "Thank you." She then turned her attention to Buneary, who looked very sad and glum. She lifted the Pokemon's chin gently and said tenderly, "Oh, Buneary. What's wrong?"

Buneary's only response was to sigh.

* * *

 _Things change. . .when the Plot Magnet's gone_  
 _It feels. . . so strange. . . not to have you to lean upon_

 _But you wouldn't know, Pikachu_

* * *

"(HI, EVERYONE!)" Ambipom said on the video screen.

All the other Pokemon cheered in delight, happy to see their old friend.

Dawn watched from behind them all with a smile. She loved checking up on Ambipom from where she trained in O's Ping Pong Training Center in Vermilion City, Kanto. She also knew that her Pokemon enjoyed it too, and she hopped that this would cheer Buneary up a bit too.

However, and once again, when all the other Pokemon cheered, Buneary did not. Rather, she stood quietly glancing up at the screen. As the others talked about their recent adventures in Unova, visiting Ash, their plans in Johto, something caused Buneary to eventually pipe up with a question.

"(What do you know about Pikachu?)" she asked.

Ambipom looked over at Buneary, still smiling ecstatically, "(Oh, Pikachu's great! So strong and fast and cool! You like him, right?)"

Swallowing a bit of bile in her throat, Buneary continued, "(You were a part of Ash's team once. Tell me about the _real_ Pikachu. How does he act? What does he talk about?)"

"(Oh, he talks about the battles he and Ash has fought all over Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn; all of Team Rocket's evil plans he's foiled; all of the Legendary Pokemon he's met)," Ambipom went on cheerfully, "(Sometimes he mention a villainous team he and Ash took down with their friends, a tough Gym he conquered, or how they saved a Legendary's life or stopped one from destroying _everything_! He's a totally awesome and super powerful Pokemon. Wow, does he get around! And- Hey, where are ya going, Buneary?)"

Buneary turned her back to the video screen and walked away, now having a little more to think about.

* * *

 _I talked about you with Ambipom, she called us the other day_  
 _She's great at Ping Pong, she's a big deal, but I don't think of her that way_  
 _She's just a friend, someone I trust, someone who won't. . . hurt me_

* * *

As night fell upon the Pokemon Center, after Dawn had tried and failed to get her to open up and settled for just reminding her that her trainer cared about her, and the other Pokemon had all drifted off to sleep, Buneary took the time to think about her experiences with Pikachu. He had occasionally mentioned past battles and events when she was around. But usually, when she was around, he actually wouldn't talk much at all. He didn't exactly avoid her, but he never actually socialized with her either. Right now, as she lay awake and in deep thought, Buneary could only think about how many regions Pikachu had blazed right through and all the Legendary encounters he had and how powerful he had built himself up to be.

* * *

 _I'm fine, just in case you think I'm not. . . I am_  
 _This time, I'm better with the friends I've got_

 _But you wouldn't know, Pikachu_

* * *

And then then there was that confident wave and call out he gave to her in Unova, as well as that satisfied . . . that _entitled_ look he had on his face as she snuggled up against him.

Buneary could remember that whole scene clear as crystal, and she clenched her fluff tight as she thought it over in a new light. Then she turned over to where Dawn slept peacefully. She then looked at her other sleeping Pokemon friends, and stopped when her gaze fell upon Quilava, who had saved her from those Ariados as a Cyndaquil.

She dwelled upon that strong memory, and drawing upon its strength, Buneary made a solemn decision, and allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

 _I don't mean for this to sting: I forgive you for everything . . .you monster._  
 _I can guess the reasons why you are never coming by for me..._

* * *

Dawn laughed in both amusement and relief as Buneary was bright eyed and bushy tailed the next morning, spinning around joyfully, looking as happy as ever.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better Buneary! But about happened yesterday-" Dawn began, but Buneary just let out a laugh and shook her head, winking at her trainer as if to say that everything was alright.

"Well then," Dawn said to the room at large, and she held out a bowl of pink poffins and said, "How about we celebrate our arrival in Johto with these!"

All of the Pokemon cheered, and this time, Buneary cheered as well.

* * *

 _I understand now, there is nothing that could have made you wish that I had stayed_  
 _There's a party with some poffins, and they're good, poffins Dawn made_  
 _Talking and fun, performing and fun, all of this fun. . . without you_

* * *

 _"(Winning gym battles. . .traveling through every single region. . .saving the world from Legendary Pokemon and villainous teams. . .fine. . .you can have all of that. . .)"_

As Buneary relaxed in the sunshine, with a belly full of delicious poffins, she stopped to admire the cover of Poké Chic magazine that Dawn had saved. Her perfect image brought joy and pride to her heart.

Buneary gave a smirk of self satisfaction.

 _"(But I'm not in your pocket.)"_

* * *

 _Too bad. . . your overconfidence is sad_  
 _Just what. . . we had. . .finally I understand_

 _But you wouldn't know, Pikachu_  
 _You wouldn't know, Pikachu_


End file.
